Feelings
by paj0402
Summary: "Oh, how glad he was that he'd texted her at 2 am." A todochako one shot Characters are from Kohei Horikoshi's manga, Boku No Hero Academia 読んでくれてありがとう！


Ochako knew that her attempts were futile. Not only was she not strong enough as a person and a hero, but she also saw no point in love anymore. Her first crush in UA was undoubtedly Deku, but she had seen how all the other, much more attractive girls had always gravitated towards him. She was a simple girl, and wasn't at all too pretty. What had surprised her most however, was how apparently he had feeling towards one of her best friends Tsu. They had started going out as a couple near the end of their first year. Ochako was of course quite happy for her friends, but there was nothing she could really do about the jealousy she felt. After all, it was her fault for never confessing her feelings.

After her two green haired friends started going out, she found herself hanging out with Bakugou and Todoroki more often. She would often have sparring matches with the explosive blonde, improving her combat skills; and have heartfelt discussions with the heterochromatic eyed one. Ochako found herself enjoying spending time with both of them.

During her second year in a sparring match with Bakugou, she found herself falling for him. Ochako realized, that she apparently had feelings for the explosive blonde. Whenever she would be around him, she'd be blushing uncontrollably and stuttering. Ochako knew, however, that there was no way she could really confess to him. She would see the looks he and Kirishima would give each other, or how intimate they were whenever they were alone. She really didn't want to ruin their friendship and her relationship with them. Once again, she bottled up her feelings, and went to Todoroki for support.

Surprisingly, she found herself spending most of her free time with the dual-colored boy. They would often cuddle under a shared blanket whenever there would be class movie nights, or would team up together for partner activities. She got to experience the Todoroki that no one else got to experience. He would joke with her and hug her whenever he would get the chance to. Ochako loved whenever he'd hold her, and she knew how touch deprived his childhood was. In a sense, they were best friends.

Todoroki knew that Ochako most likely didn't have any romantic feelings towards him. He knew all of the heartbreak she goes through was painful, and he was happy whenever he got the opportunity to just talk to her. In fact, he knew quite a lot about her now. He knew her favorite mochi flavor was strawberry, knew her favorite movies were the romantic ones like the Titanic, and knew about most of her problems like her self doubt and awkwardness.

Todoroki, quite unfortunately, loved Ochako with all his heart. He had never really felt this way before, not even when he would be near his mother or siblings. He loved the way she would smile widely whenever she would get a tough math problem right, or when she would puff out her cheeks whenever she was upset. Such small things and encounters just strengthened his feelings, but he knew, deep down, that she didn't reciprocate his feelings. Todoroki in no way, wanted to jump the gun and ruin their friendship.

He cherished all of those moments where their hands would graze, or when she would laugh at one of his puns. He loved when they would be in their own little world, whenever spending some time together in one of their rooms.

During the beginning of their third year, Uraraka had received a text in the early hours of the morning from Todoroki asking whether she were awake. Not being able to sleep herself, she replied with a 'yeah'. Not a minute later, she got another text from him, asking if she could come to his room. Fearing the worst, she hastily put on her pink slippers and entered the elevator.

As she exited the elevator and headed towards his room, she could hear some faint sniffling. Without thinking, she entered his room and closed the door behind her. There was no way Ochako could loose someone else. Instead of what she had imagined, she saw him, laying on his futon, face pressed into his pillow. She knelt down next to him, and pulled him close to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked cautiously, unsure of what her next step should be. Todoroki slowly raised his head, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Would you mind if I lay in your lap?" Smiling, she pulled him into her lap, and started combing his red and white hair with her fingers. He closed his eyes, and started talking.

"Im sorry for bothering you at this time, but I was afraid. Afraid of something happening to you again. I had this horrible nightmare, where you were being hurt - no, tortured by the League of Villains. And I was there, but I couldn't move. It was as if I was frozen in place, not even able to open my mouth. And I just stood there, watching. Watching you get hurt, watching you cry out. Im so sorry. Im so, so sorry Ochako, but I think that I had fallen in love with you."

Ochako listened closely, and just pouted. She understood how he had felt, and was a bit surprised about what had bothered him. Then, when he confessed his feelings for her, Ochako actually started tearing up, unable to contain her emotions any longer.

"Ah Ochako, are you okay? What's wrong?" Todoroki asked, panicked. He was afraid that he had maybe said a bit too much, and started regretting what he had said. Instead of replying, she cupped his cheeks and leaned in.

The initial contact of lips to lips was electrifying, as if Kaminari had shocked them with his quirk. She weaved her hands into his hair, pulling him closer. He slowly sat up, cupping her round cheeks and deepened the kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted like the strawberry chapstick he had gifted her for her birthday. Their breathing quickened, as they started to get more passionate. Her hands started to travel downwards, holding his neck; his hands wrapped around her softer figure, cradling her.

Needing to breathe, they reluctantly pulled apart. She smiled, and started to tear up once again.

"I've just thought, for the longest time, that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. I guess deep in my heart, I knew that my previous crushes were just distractions from the struggles I was going through at that moment. You don't know how grateful I am for you, being there for me and all of that. I'm sorry for never really realizing that the person who I truly loved, was you, Shoto." She finished, blushing red as she looked away.

He may as well just had heard that a bird had pooped on Endeavors head, because he was beyond happy at what she had said.

"So," he started, pulling her face up to look at him again with a grin. "So," she repeated, flicking her eyes back to his, tightening her hold on him. "So, would you mind if I kissed you again Ochako?" She grinned, and leaned forward again, relishing his touch. Oh, how glad he was that he'd texted her at 2 am.


End file.
